After the Nineteen years
by GirandCheese
Summary: Voldys gone, and the next gen is at hogwarts. the last death eaters who lived are still mad, and secretly plotting.  i'm not all that good at summaries, so yea..
1. King's Cross

**Albus' Life at Hogwarts**

**chapter one: Kings Cross**

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter, or any of the characters. **

** A/N: i rewrote the first albus' life at hogwarts i made cause i have no life and needed something to do:p and its mostly in albus' and rose's pov:]**

" Albus! It's time to wake up!" my mother, Ginny Potter, called from outside my room. Today would me the day that me and my cousin, Rose, would start our schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hurriedly got dressed,and started throwing my school stuff into my trunk. James snuck into my room behind me, pulled my glasses off, and ran back out of the room laughing.

" JAMES!" I yelled, slowly feeling my way downstairs. " Al, where are your glasses?" my younger sister, Lily, asked. I rolled my eyes, " James,"

" He's annoying." I nodded, and she left the room to find James and my glasses. Mom handed me some toast and I began chewing on the corner, waiting for Lily.

" Here Al," Lily smiled as she handed me my glasses. I smiled and said," Thanks Lily, you're a lifesaver!" she grinned at me and I hugged her. Once everyone was done with breakfast, we finished packing and left for London. I was surprised that we all fit in our small-looking car. And that dad could drive.

**(Rose POV)**

As soon as we got to King's Cross, mum told me and Hugo to look for our cousins. " FOUND THEM!" Hugo yelled, and we all made a beeline tom where he was pointing. Dad and Uncle Harry talked about quidditch and other boring stuff, and Aunt Ginny and mum were talking about how they were excited about me and Albus going to Hogwarts.

A man with almost white blonde hair and a young boy who looked almost exactly like his dad passed us. He nodded at my dad and uncle, and walked away from us. Dad told me to stay away from the boy, and to beat him in every test; and mum told him off about that. I smiled to myself as James came running over to us, saying something about catching Teddy and Victorie snogging. Albus, Hugo, Lily and dad laughed, but Aunt Ginny scowled at him for interrupting them.

As eleven o'clock drew nearer, i started tapping my foot with impatience. I looked around, and the boy from earlier was looking at me. I blushed and looked away. _He _is_ kindof cute_, I thought to myself; which made me blush again. Soon it was time for us to board the train.

**(Albus POV)**

" What if I get put into Slytherin?" I asked dad anxiously. "Well if you _really_ don't want to get put into Slytherin, you can ask the Sorting Hat to not put you in there," he told me.

" Really?"

" It did for me," he replied, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Good-bye, Albus. Have a good time at school and don't forget to write," he added, hugging me. "I won't. And bye dad!" Mum pulled me into a tight embrace before letting me go on the train, which was already blowing the whistle.

I shakily stepped onto the enormous train that would take me to my home for most of the year. James poked me with his wand, urging me onward and almost tripping me. I walked slowly down the train; there was almost no empty compartments left.

Finally I found a compartment that was empty except for another first year. I poked my head in the door and asked, " Can i sit with you?"

She smiled and nodded at me. " I'm Katie. Katie Finnigan." she introduced herself. " I'm Albus. Albus Potter." i replied with a smile. Katie gasped. " My dad knows your dad! They shared a dormitory when they were at Hogwarts. He also said that your dad defeated Lord Voldemort."

"Yea. we get a lot of stares when we go to Diagon Alley. It's annoying. Almost as annoying as James." Katie laughed, " He's that annoying?" I grinned and told her about him stealing my glasses this morning.

**(Rose POV)**

I shakily got on the Hogwarts express, hoping that this would me a good year and that I wouldn't have any enemies**. **I sneezed halfway up the stairs and almost fell backwards down them. The blonde-haired boy put his hand on my back to steady me. " You okay?" he asked me once we were on the train. I nodded and went to find a compartment.

There was an empty compartment near the back of the train. I turned to the boy (he was still behind me) and said, " I didn't catch your name, could you tell me?" He smiled shyly and replied, "Scorpius Malfoy. Whats yours?""Rose Weasley," I replied, " Do you want to sit with me? There's not many empty compartments left."

He nodded and followed me into the compartment. " So, how was you summer, Rose?" he asked me. " Good. Me and my brother, Hugo, spent a lot of time at our cousins' house. My cousin, James, is really annoying. But he can be nice," I replied with a grin, " How was yours?" His face fell as he replied, " Okay, I guess. We really didn't do anything fun. And we're almost there."

I nodded and added, " We should probably change into our robes. Can you please go into the hall so I can change?" He silently left the compartment for me to change. I smiled and quickly changed into my school robes, " Okay, Scorpius, you can come in now. Do you want me to leave for you to change?" " Yea, thanks Rose," he replied as I was walking out into the corridor.

Looking around, I saw my cousin and good friend, Albus. " Hey, Al! Hows your train ride so far?" I called to him. He walked over to me and said, " Good. I'm waiting for my friend, Katie, to change into her robes. Who are you sitting with?" " Scorpius Malfoy. I dunno why dad told me to stay away from him; he's quite nice." Albus shrugged and went back to his compartment.

" Rose, you can come in now, " Scorpius called to me. I slowly pushed the door to our compartment open and walked in. " Hey Scorp, do you like to read?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation. "Yea," he replied, " I heard that the Hogwarts library was huge," _Oh god that was a cheesey line, _I thought. "My mum told me that she read almost every book in the library when she was there, " I told him. " My father was never much for reading, but my mom was," he added, getting a small book out of his trunk " Here. This is one of my favorite books, you'd like it. Its about the Founder's" I thanked him and he handed me the small, but thick book.

I smiled; and the train screeched to a halt. " We can't be there yet, " Scorpius whispered. Then the train went dark. I felt my way over to Scorpius, and he put his arm over my shoulder to comfort me." We must be out of fuel or something" Scorpius murmured. " This train is magical! it _can't_ run out of fuel!" I half shouted. Our compartment door opened, and I screamed. "Rose! God you're jumpy; it's just me!" Scorpius lit his wand for us to see that it _was_ my cousin. And some other girl. " Who's that?" I asked him once they were in the compartment. "I'm Katie Finnigan. Al told me about you. " I smiled at her in the wandlight.

**(Albus POV) **

" Hi, " Rose said to Katie. Scorpius' arm was around her shoulder. _She must be scared_, I thought before looking at Katie. She was visibly shaking with fear. I put my arm over her shoulder and she smiled up at me**. " **What's up with the train?" she whispered. " I dunno, Katie. We can ask the conductor when we get to Hogsmede, I'm sure it's nothing serious," I replied to my scare friend.

Suddenly the train's lights came back on. Katie and Rose sighed. " Finally," Scorpius said as the train slowly started moving again.

Katie, Rose, Scorpius and I began talking about what classes we'd like most, the teachers, what house we'd want to be in. And before I knew it, we arrived at the Hogsmede train station.

" Firs' years over here!" The familiar voice of Hagrid the half-giant called. Katie and Scorpius gasped at the sight of the large, bushy haired man, but me and Rose had known Hagrid since we were young. "Hiya Hagrid!" Rose greeted him, waving. He showed us to the small boats that would take us to the castle. " Four to a boat, " he informed us and the other first years that were crowded around him.

Scorpius and Rose went over to one of the boats, " Well are you coming?" Rose called to me and Katie. "Yea, " Katie replied. We made our way to Rose and Scorp and got into the boat. He handed me an oar while the girls untied the boat from the dock to join the other boats. We paddled put way to the middle of the crowd of boats. We paddled in silence, anxious about the sorting and what house we would be in.

Soon we arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid walked all of us first years to the Entrance Hall. " In a moment you will be called into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. The people in your house will be like your family. And for those who don't know, th four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Good luck"

**this is my first fanfic, so please review if you think i need to change something or if you have any suggestions :]**


	2. Sorting

**chapter two: Sorting**

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or any of the characters**

**(Albus POV)  
**

I waved at Hagrid as he walked back into the Great Hall; probably to help Headmistress McGonagall prepare the sorting. " What do they do for the sorting?" a girl behind me asked, " Does it hurt?" I turned to her and replied, " No, we just put on this old hat and it looks into our mind to decide what house we should be in," She looked more assured, knowing the fact that being sorted into her house would not hurt.

A few moments later, Headmistress McGonagall came into the Entrance Hall, " Welcome to Hogwarts, it is time to be sorted into your houses," She said with a smile. She turned, and all of the first years followed her into the Great Hall.

I followed my cousin and other first years in front of a small stool near the back of the enormous room. Headmistress McGonagall made her way to the stool, unrolled a long scroll and read out the first name.

" Thomas, Robert"

A tall boy rushed to the stool at the sound of his name; the ancient hat barely had to touch his hair before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR! Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered. I drew closer to Rose and Scorpius, barely able to speak with nervousness.

" Weasley, Rose" Rose drew in a breath sharply and I whispered to her, " You'll be in Gryffindor, don't worry Rosie." She grinned at me and Scorpius and walked over to the stool. The hat didn't stay on her hair for more than a second before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped for my best friend and cousin as she ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to James and Fred. After about 30 or so other names getting sorted, my name as called. "Good luck, mate, " Scorpius whispered as i passed him. Once I was passed the other first years waiting to be sorted, I broke into almost a run. " Sit," the Headmistress instructed me. I sat on the tiny stool, and she put the old hat on my raven black hair.

_A Potter, eh?, _the hat told me, _your father achieved great things_, _as you know. I always thought he should of been in Slytherin, but, alas, he rather be in Gryffindor. You'll achieve great things in Slytherin_, _like he would have._

Before i could comprehend what he said, or respond for that matter, the hat shouted, " SLYTHERIN!" half of the people in the Hall gasped. I was terrified. Most Slytherins turn out bad. The Headmistress took the hat from my head and said," Go along boy," I looked at my family as I ran past them to the Slytherin table. James mouthed to me, " I'm sorry," he had taunted me all summer about me possibly being in Slytherin. I ended up sitting next to a Slytherin prefect. He looked like he had some muscle in him. Probably played Quidditch. I couldn't breathe and the whole Great Hall was silent.

Suddenly McGonagall coughed, bringing everyone to their senses. " Malfoy, Scorpius," she called to the group of remaining first years. Scorpius ran up to the stool and waited for the Headmistress to put the hat on his white blonde hair. It didn't even have to touch his head before yelling, "SLYTHERIN" No one really looked surprised. But I still couldn't breathe. Scorpius grinned and ran to our table. He sat next to me and said," Don't be so mopey, Al. This could be great!," I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. " What?" Scorp asked, obviously confused. " You're too happy" I mumbled. Scorpius laughed at me, and I had to join in, 'cause his laugh was really funny and hard not to laugh along with.

**(Rose POV)**

_Oh my god,_ I thought, _There must have been some mistake. Al _can't _be a _Slytherin_. We were going to be_ prefects _together in out fifth year! _

" I shouldn't of teased him about being in Slytherin all summer. It's my fault,"James whined. I slapped him. " It is _not_ your fault, James! No one could of caused it!" Katie, Fred, and our other cousins gaped at me.

" What?" I demanded, annoyed that James was blaming himself, that my best friend got sorted into Slytherin, and that they were staring at me. "Well it's _true_" James felt his face where hit him, " Ow," I giggled at the fact that James had let me hit him. And that it had hurt.

McGonagall called out the rest of the names of first years waiting to be sorted. Then gave the beginning of the year speech: " Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you all had wonderful summers. There is not mush to say, but I would like to remind you that the Forbidden forest is off- limits to students." She looked at James and Fred at that reminder. I laughed quietly.

Suddenly food appeared on the plates in front of us. " I love Hogwarts food," James mumbled through a mouthful of food. I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to get my own food. Once everyone had eaten their fill, the food, drinks, and plates disappeared from in front of us.

My older cousin, Victorie, who was a 7th year and head girl greeted all of the Gryffindor first years and gestured for us to follow her. Teddy was at the staffs' table, most likely getting the password for the fat lady's portrait. I was surprised that the Headmistress had let them be heads together; they snogged so much when they were both at either our house, the Burrow, or Al's house. I grinned at that thought. Teddy ran up to the front of the group of new students, weaving in between us, up to Victorie, where he pecked her cheek before telling her this month's password. She smiled at him and Teddy joined her in leading us to the common room. Once we got to the fat lady's portrait, Teddy stepped forward and said, "Mimbulus Mimbletonia," the portrait door swung open, and the two prefects led us in. Victorie smiled and said, " This is the Gryffindor common room, where Gryffindor students can spend their free time with people of their own house. The girls' dormitories are on the left, and the boy's on the left," Teddy put his arm around her and added, " Boys, don't even try to go into the girls dormitories. It doesn't work, " I laughed as me and the other first year girls walked up the spiral staircase to the dormitories. " I hope our stuff is in there, " I whispered to Katie. She nodded, and we entered the cozy looking room. It had four four- poster beds around the walls, and out trunks were all at the foots' of the beds. I sat on the bed closest to the window, which had my trunk in front of it. I was so tired and full that I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas before laying down to go to sleep.

**A/N: my computer has a stupid virus, and we don't have internet D: so I couldn't update this for like ever, which anyway... I absolutely hate my title so review if you have any title suggestions or anything you wanna add to the story :D **


End file.
